Pelukan
by penyuka-matematika
Summary: "Kan, aku sudah katakan. Kalau kau melihat mereka, bilang padaku. Jangan diam." Jimin merengkuh pundak Yoongi supaya berhadap dengannya. Jimin kadang sebal kalau Yoongi seperti ini, sok berani. -just a ficlet- Jimin/Yoongi. Minyoon.


Seseorang sedang tertidur di pojok ruang perpustakaan. Matanya terpejam dengan damai, dan deru napas yang sesuai. Seakan tidak tahu waktu akan terus berjalan dan langit sudah berganti menjadi gelap. Lagi pula ia tertidur karena terlalu lelah belajar. Persetan, dengan ujian untuk masuk perguruan tinggi, ia akan kaya dengan wajah terpampang di majalah. Haha…

Wajahnya terlihat damai, jika dilihat dari dekat tidak seperti anak berandal yang sehari – hari ia lakukan. Meski berandal ia memiliki otak yang encer. Seperti novel A karya wulanfadi. Si casanova no satu seantero Jakarta. Lagipula otak encer akan kalah dengan anak beruntung yang bisa masuk perguruan negeri.

Masih berseragam SMA ia harus menanggung banyak hal karena harus belajar dan lain. Sedih menjadi anak SMA.

.

.

Yoongi sedang mencari seseorang, wajahnya tidak begitu khawatir. Tapi mengapa ia ditinggal, kata orang tersebut ingin menunggu Yoongi selesai kerja kelompok di sekolah, tapi mengapa tidak ada. Ingin Yoongi langsung pulang, tapi hati kecil Yoongi berkata lain. Mengatakan bahwa Jimin masih di sini. Masih di lingkungan sekolah, tapi Yoongi tidak tahu di mana.

Sesampainya di depan perpustakaan. Tidak seperti biasa bahwa perpustakaan tersebut masih terang. Biasanya setelah pukul lima, perpustakaan sudah gelap gulita. Yoongi memberanikan diri membuka pintu perpustakaan yang di bilang angker.

"Jimin," bisik Yoongi.

Meski perpustakaan bisa dikatakan tidak ada orang sedikit pun, tapi bulu kuduk Yoongi meremang ketakutan. Di pojok ruang, lampu temaram. Sejujurnya ia tidak ingin ke sana, tapi di sana ada Jimin.

"Jimin," panggil Yoongi pelan.

"Kau kenal dia?" Yoongi tersentak. Jujur ia bisa berteriak, karena terlalu kaget. Ada seseorang yang berbicara padanya.

Penjaga perpustakaan yang tadi memanggil Yoongi.

Yoongi mengangguk pelan.

"Tolong bangunkan dia, sedari tadi aku membangunkannya tapi ia tidak bangun, beruntunglah bahwa pintu perpustakaan tidak tertutup."

"Trims,"

Yoongi akhirnya duduk di samping Jimin, menatap wajah Jimin rahangnya yang tegas, dan deru napas teraturnya. Yoongi tidak percaya Jimin menunggunya di perpustakaan dengan buku tebal di sekelilingnya. Yang Yoongi tahu bahwa pacarnya sudah terlahir pintar, itu saja.

Yoongi memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh pacarnya yang tertidur lelap. Menyentuh bulu mata lentiknya, lalu mengelus rahanya yang tegas itu, lalu hidungnya yang mancung. Yoongi mengelus kepalanya dengan pelan dan penuh kasih sayang. Elusan jemari lentiknya seakan melelapkan pacarnya ke mimpi yang begitu dalam. Kadang dia sendiri bingung mengapa ia menerima Jimin sebagai pacarnya. Si casanova ini dan juga seseorang yang penuh tanda tanya hingga Yoongi tak tahu akan menerima orang ini begitu saja di dalam kehidupan semasa SMA – nya.

"Kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta padamu, sih?" ucap Yoongi pelan agar tidak membangunkan Jimin.

"Kenapa kita bisa pacaran, sih?"

"Karena kau menerimaku," ucap Jimin.

"Jimin!"

"Kau menakutkanku," pekik Yoongi sambil mencubit perut Jimin.

"Haha,"

"Kau bangun, kok bisa bangun sih? Kan, aku ngga membangunkanmu."

"Kau kan tahu, aku bisa bangun dengan sentuhan – sentuhan lembut di kepalaku tadi." Ucap Jimin tersenyum nakal ke Yoongi.

"Ayo pulang, di sini seram. Kenapa sih, sukanya di pojok – pojok?" Yoongi kesal dengan Jimin karena selalu ingin di ruangan yang sepi dan terpojok, apalagi perpustakaan. Itu 'kan menyeramkan, Yoongi takut.

"Apaan sih, kan tidak ada apa – apa."

"Jimin sih biasa aja, lah aku gimana."

"Kalau lihat bilang saja," ucap Jimin berani kepada pacarnya. Yoongi menggeleng lalu menarik lengan Jimin keluar dari pintu perpustakaan. Jimin bisa merasakan tangan Yoongi yang semakin dingin dan gemetar. Tubuh kecil pacarnya juga tidak jalan begitu seimbang seperti ingin jatuh.

"Kan, aku sudah katakan. Kalau kau melihat mereka, bilang padaku. Jangan diam." Jimin merengkuh pundak Yoongi supaya berhadap dengannya. Jimin kadang sebal kalau Yoongi seperti ini, sok berani. Jimin tahu kalau di pojok perpustakaan sering muncul penampakan tapi ia tidak takut, setidaknya mahluk itu tidak mengganggunya saat belajar. Jimin suka ruangan yang bagian pojok karena membuat hatinya begitu tentram dan tenang, tidak seperti Yoongi yang akan takut di pojok ruangan. Bisa – bisa ia kehabisan napas.

Yoongi menggeleng menatap Jimin. Sebenarnya ia tidak takut jika bentuk mereka biasa saja, tapi Yoongi benar – benar tidak mau menatap mahluk itu. Bentuknya seperti biarawati dengan tatapan mata gelap, lalu wajahnya yang pucat. Dan, lagi Yoongi melihatnya membawa tumbal.

"Mereka tidak menakuti, mereka hanya meminta tolong." Ucapan itu berulang di kepala Yoongi, tapi tadi benar – benar menyeramkan. Wajahnya seperti menyeringai, setahu Yoongi di pojok ruang perpustakaan tidak ada mahluk yang seperti itu, tapi kenapa dia tiba – tiba muncul.

"Mereka hanya meminta bantuan, ya, bantuan." Ucap Yoongi melupakan apa yang dia lihat.

"Kita pulang," Jimin benar – benar menarik Yoongi dari sekolah, ke belakang sekolah tepat di belakang ruang perpustakaan tadi.

"Jangan ikut aku keparkiran, kau tunggu di sini." Jimin menyuruh Yoongi untuk menunggu di depan gerbang dekat ruang satpam. Yoongi tahu mengapa Jimin melarangnya ikut ke parkiran, setidaknya mereka berdua saat di sana. Tapi di sini ia sendirian. Jarak dari parkiran hingga depan gerbang cukup jauh. Setidaknya Jimin harus melewati dua lapangan basket lalu jalan lurus menuju gerbang tempat satpam berjaga.

"Kak," seseorang anak kecil menarik baju.

Ia tahu ini hantu anak kecil yang biasa mengikutinya setiap hari. "Kak, aku senang bahwa aku bertemu dengan nenekku, sekarang."

"Wah, itu bagus," ucap Yoongi tersenyum, setidaknya ia tidak akan diikuti oleh hantu anak kecil ini.

"Aku ingin kakak berkenalan dengan nenekku," ucap anak kecil itu tersenyum kepada Yoongi.

Hawa kembali dingin, seakan langit di sekitar Yoongi menjadi gelap. Ia pernah merasakan hawa ini saat di perpustakaan tadi, saat ia menarik Jimin untuk keluar dari ruang baca tersebut. Kendati jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dari pada tadi. Ia menatap gaun hitam dari bawah. Ia pernah melihat warna gaun tersebut, lalu ia memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat wajahnya ke atas.

Deru napasnya seakan tercekat saat melihat jemari putih dengan kuku yang lumayan tajam. Dingin, ia bisa merasakan dingin hingga ke tulang, sehingga giginya bergemeletuk. Ia menelan pelan ludahnya, hingga napasnya tercekat. Ia tidak bisa bernapas dengan baik seperti tercekik, suasana pun menjadi gelap.

Jangan, rancau Yoongi dalam hati.

Jangan di depan matanya lagi.

Jemarinya sudah memutih, "Kakak jangan menunduk, nenekku ingin berkenalan dengan dirimu." Yoongi tersenyum kecil menatap anak kecil itu, menyiratkan bahwa ia meminta tolong padanya, tapi apa boleh buat ia tidak mungkin mengecewakan hantu anak kecil yang selalu mengikutinya.

Yoongi menarik napas, memberanikan untuk menatap hantu itu sekali lagi. Tidak mau. Yoongi menggigit bibir dalamnya, lalu mengangkat kepalanya perlahan.

Ia terpekik. Seseorang menarik tangannya, lalu memeluknya dalam dekapan hangat. Napasnya tidak tercekat lagi, setidaknya ia merasa lebih baik jika ada dirinya. Meski tubuhnya sedikit limbung karena tarikan dari orang tersebut.

"Maaf, kak Yoongi sedang tidak enak badan." Yoongi mencoba menarik tubuhnya dari dekapan orang ini, dan Yoongi tahu siapa pemilik suara ini, Jimin.

Jimin menatap anak kecil itu dengan senyum. "Kuharap aku tidak menakuti pacarmu, tapi aku memang seperti ini," ucap hantu biarawati itu pelan.

"Tapi aku senang bahwa ia sudah menemani cucuku yang sendirian," katanya lagi.

Jimin tersenyum.

"Ayo, kita pulang." Ucap hantu biarawati itu, menggenggam tangan anak kecil tersebut lalu pergi dari hadapannya.

"Mereka sudah pergi. Ia berterimakasih padamu, karena telah menemani cucunya, itu saja. Meski ia terlihat sangat seram."

Napas Yoongi kembali normal, setelah mendengar ucapan Jimin. Ia trauma karena melihat dia di pojok perpus tadi.

"Maaf aku meninggalkanmu tadi, aku harap tadi kau akan aman jika tidak di lingkungan perpus tadi, tapi malah beginin jadinya."

Yoongi tersenyum, "Tak apa."

"Ayo pulang, Jim." Pinta Yoongi pelan, ia sudah terlalu takut jika bertemu dengan mahluk seperti itu lagi.

Jimin mengantar Yoongi dengan motornya, lalu beraju dengan kecepatan tinggi, hingga Yoongi memeluk Jimin dengan kuat.

Sesampainya di rumah, Yoongi langsung diantar masuk dengan Jimin, dengan motor Jimin yang terparkir di depan halaman rumah Yoongi.

Jimin menyuruh Yoongi untuk masuk ke kamar tidurnya duluan, karena ia memiliki hal yang harus dilakukan.

"Mom, apa Yoongi masih belum terbiasa, kurasa tujuh belas tahun adalah waktu yang cukup lama untuk beradaptasi dengan pengelihatan yang lebih dari pada manusia biasa." Kalimat Jimin, di dengarkan oleh ibu Yoongi, memang sudah biasa sejak mereka bertetangga bahwa Jimin memanggil ibu Yoongi dengan sebutan itu.

"Dia memang seperti itu, kadang juga, ia masih tidak bisa membedakan manusia dengan mahluk lain selain itu. Dan aku tadi langsung tahu saat mengapa kau mengatakan itu."

"Setidaknya kau harus menemaninya."

"Aku tahu."

"Yasudah, ke kamar Yoongi. Lalu ganti baju, aku rasa aku pernah mencuci beberapa bajumu yang tertinggal di sini." Jimin dan Yoongi memang bertetangga sedari kecil hingga sekarang ini, mereka masih berhubungan.

Yah, bisa dibilang bahwa keluargan Jimin dan keluarga Yoongi jadi _besanan._

"Kau tidur, hm?"

Yoongi menggeleng, lalu membalikan badan menghadap Jimin. Jimin melangkah mendekat lalu duduk di samping Yoongi mengusap rambut pacarnya.

"Maka dari itu, kalau kau melihat katakanlah padaku."

"Tidak perlu kukatakan kau juga melihatnya, kan. Jimin."

"Hm, setidaknya aku perlu tahu kau takut atau tidak jika melihat mahluk seperti itu lagi." Yoongi terkekeh. Lagi pula ia baru sekali melihat mahluk yang seram sekali seperti tadi, hingga ia tidak bisa tertidur.

"Kau lelah, karena terlalu takut tadi. Tidur sana."

"Tidak mau," tolaknya.

"Hm," lalu Jimin memeluk Yoongi hangat.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN.**

 **a/n**

 **halo aku kembali lagi. bagaimana dengan ficlet yang sebelumnya? imut atau kurang imut?**

 **aku sudah menerima reiviewnya.**

 **nantinya aku akan membuat cerpen tiap minggu, yang akan di upload setiap sabtu dan minggu.**

 **silahkan ditunggu yaaa... xoxo**


End file.
